Zetsu Love
by HellFire Kitten
Summary: Want to know how interactions between random females and a plant man would turn out? Well now you can find out! Stop in and take a twirl! From the cute and cuddly, to the strange and bloody. First up ZetsuxAnko, ZetsuxIno, ZetsuxHinata. Try it if you dare
1. Zetsu x Anko

This is going to be a Zetsu whatever pairings story. It doesn't necessarily mean that a relationship occurs here. Sometimes it means that the two people listed on top are in the story. Anyways, I had this idea a long, long time ago. My only excuse is this: Zetsu needs love too. Oh yeah in this chapter the two of them are kids...which is a scary thought unto itself.

Zetsu x Anko

* * *

_"There's something evil that lurks in your eyes, something that calls to me."_

It was another boring day and young Mitarashi Anko hated it. Orochimaru was again collecting little boys and girls that could be useful 'tools.' Whatever. She twirled a kunai on her pointer finger as her irate attitude rose higher and higher.

"Grass country is so damn boring! This place sucks so hard core!" The foliage around her gave no sympathy to the young aspiring kunoichi. She had not seen one person since they got here. "Orochimaru-sensei you're such an ass!" In the deepest voice she could muster she began her imitation.

"Stay here little Anko," She stressed the 's' to get the slithering loud. "I'll be back soon enough to find you some playmates." The bushes to her right rustled and without thinking her kunai was thrown. They stopped moving and Anko barely had time to lean back before it was returned.

A small slit on the tip of her nose began to well with blood. Slowly she rubbed it off on the tip of thumb and sucked the appendage clean. Her eyes darkened as she looked towards the bush and heard it's occupant flee.

With something to focus on Anko partook of the hunt and chased the person through the forest. He ran under tree limbs and over fallen logs. He leaped across bushes and ran through creeks and little Anko did the same.

Opportunity presented itself and amplifying the chakra in her legs, she ran up a tree and used the

jump to implant herself on their back. The body beneath her groaned but remained motionless as cold steel touched bare skin.

"Well that was exciting! Now tell me your name and I might let you go." Face down in the dirt the voice that spoke was muffled and small. "Speak again I didn't hear you." He tried to talk and she grinned wickedly at knowing that he couldn't.

His hair was an odd color along with the skin on the back of his neck. For a moment that was nothing but his muffled breathing as cool fingers poked the right side of his cheek. Impassively he turned and put his left cheek into the ground an watched her through amber eyes.

Anko was suddenly unsure where her game had led to but never the one to back down, she made her demands.

"You a ninja?"

"Yes." His voice was soft and boyish, completely matching the chubby cheeks that softened the blank look in his eyes.

"Good because I'm bored and you're the first person I've seen all day. You're going to spar with me until Orochimaru-sensei wants to go." For a moment he examined her expression looking for something that Anko didn't know.

"You're not scared of my looks?" She eased off his back and slowly he sat up, turning towards her as he did. His right side was ebony and his left the color of ivory. Palest white and darkest black how the two split him down the middle was most interesting.

His eyes sat, glowing amber in the middle of both light and dark. His hair was green, ruffled due to the rough chase Anko put him through.

"It isn't anything special. Orochimaru-sensei has ashy skin and snake irises." Surprise chased away the forced blankness he put on his face.

"You're not scared?" Anko jumped to her feet, kunai at the ready.

"Enough talk all ready let's spar!" And so he joined her on her feet, kunai to kunai. Their way of fighting was inverse. Anko would be quick to strike out and the strange boy would calculate which strike would give the most damage. He was by far the more coordinated as she was the most spontaneous.

Each time he predicted her next move she would lash out in another way. After an hour or so of jabbing and scratching both opponents fell to the ground exhausted. Anko jumped to her feet stretching and grinning.

"Let's meet up here tomorrow afternoon too!" She started towards the direction of the hut before remembering something. "What's your name anyway?" The little boy looked up startled.

"My name is Zetsu."

"The name's Anko and don't forget it!" The young boy gave a small smile as the boisterous girl ran off.

"Anko...what a strange girl." Then the little boy too disappeared where he was meant to go. This occured for at least two weeks where the two unlikely people slowly became friends. And Zetsu figures there was something wrong with that girl Anko.

Something dark is always lurking behind her eyes. Something that is just waiting for the right outward thrust that would end her enemies life. It was strange for him to have noticed it in her eyes. Or maybe it was just his own darkness reflected back at him?

Whatever it was Zetsu likes it. He likes knowing that he's not the only one who feels the call of freedom. True freedom, to do whatever you want whenever you want. He was her friend as she was his. But after two weeks she never again came to their spot.

He waited their for many hours each day until finally he could take it no more. Many times he could hear her rough language and how she could careless what was spoken. Many times he would roughen his voice and imitate what he thought she would say.

**"What are you doing idiot? Sitting here waiting for nothing. Go on and find someone to spar with. Make them enjoy pain!"** What he had not known was that before meeting Anko, young and furious, he had no darkness to call his own.

It was sometime during his imitations that giggles could be heard coming from several bushes over. Slightly embarrassed, Zetsu went to investigate and he found a girl younger than he was. But when she saw him she screamed and started to run. But it's been so long and Zetsu partook of the chase like the dark voice said to.

He heard her squealing and tossed the kunai towards her. He expected her to jump, to dodge like Anko would have. But the silver blade impaled her between the rib cage and her squeals turned to sobs. He sat down on her back and wondered on a conversation with Anko weeks earlier.

**"You know what would be cool? If you found a way to be more plantlike. But instead of being something pretty, be something like a venus flytrap. Those things are way cooler because they eat flies!"**

"Please let me go!" The little girl below him sobbed louder but the voice was speaking and he couldn't stop now.

**"But instead of eating flies you should eat people! Man that would be creepy." **There was a light in his dark eyes, a black shine that was never there before.

How had he not known that some of her madness had leaked onto him? He couldn't understand how something like insanity could be passed from one to another human being. No, he wasn't human. The kunai was pulled out and plunged in again.

She kept crying and sobbing and pleading, little girl that she was. Anko never cried as he cut her in one of their sessions. The knife plunged into her neck. The crying stopped. Zetsu sat and thought and finally came to a conclusion.

Many years later when he spied her on a return home mission he noticed the many changes. Her body, her voice, her strength. All of her was changed but Zetsu did not mourn for what once was. He did however feel a twinge of pain when he noticed that the darkness in her eyes was gone.

Konoha morals squashing her wild ambition to rule the world. He did however notice the young students hopping along beside her. One of which was quite lovely, their was no darkness in her eyes and Zetsu wondered if maybe his darkness could leak over to her.

He turned from the young blonde girl with bright blue eyes to Anko. She laughed and chatted but then turned back to look in his direction. For a moment the darkness was there in full force and it brought his own. Chuckling softly he left her to her business and pondered once more what made her tick.

He never did understand the crazy wench and he never met another woman even minutely similar to her. He never really understood what Anko had done to him so many years ago. But sometimes he's sure she isn't even aware of her own darkness. Oh well, maybe that little blonde girl could show him something new...

_"I dip into the madness and still I can not see, what you have done to me."_


	2. Zetsu x Ino

"Plants to Poisons"

Zetsu x Ino

(Yes you read that right.)

* * *

_"Like parasites to plants, he was a disease to her."_

The whip snapped harder down the back of the blonde. Her body arched but otherwise she remained unresponsive. Her blood dripped from her wounds onto the vines which wound around her and kept her still. She heard leaves rustle behind her and knew he was getting irritated.

"She hasn't given in. **What a nuisance.**"

She heard him speak with his strange voice. If she had a deranged split personality like him, Ino could only figure she'd have some pretty strange conversations as well.

She let out a light hearted laugh despite circumstances. She heard more rustling and the vines shook to life before turning her around to face him.

"Ahh!" There was inches between them and Ino leaned back with a startled cry. The man, if you could call him that, looked at her contemplatively before cupping her chin gingerly and tilting it up.

She met his inhuman eyes with a glare. At this close a range his features seemed perfectly balanced and a thought she never knew was possible struck her.

_'He's handsome.'_

His half black, half white skin showed that his freckles, were nothing more than scattered yellow dots. Had he been more human looking they would be very light on his skin and barely noticeable.

"What's so funny, Yamanaka?"

From so close a range the plant like growths could have been none existent for all she cared. Because...he was handsome. Even as the thought persists in her mind Ino Yamanaka questions her sanity.

But no matter how much she questioned herself internally, she could never question the well balanced face, small nose and delicate chin that glowered at her from such a creature.

There was an artful way his features stood well proportionately on his face. The way nothing was wrong with him, and it seemed almost that god was playing a cruel joke when he put this well balanced face on a man's body and then threw a plant on his shoulders.

Shameful, really.

The whip lashed out and brought Ino straight from her inner musings. The plant man had her by the shoulders with a most unpleasant sneer to his lips.

"Why haven't you broke yet? **Answer me woman**!"

Ino blinked owlishly up at him before smirking. But before any words left her mouth the Akatsuki had her pinned to the ground and hovered over her. He readied himself to take a chunk out of her abdomen and Ino squirmed and kicked at him, but while she was still bound, it was still useless.

"I was only laughing at your split personality!"

Skipping over his second question Ino answered his first only to find that, that may have been the wrong thing to say. Considering of course, how the vines tightened around her.

"Wait a minute that came out wrong, I didn't mean it as a bad thing!"

He exhaled and she could feel the breath on her flesh. Panicking and not wanting to lose chunks of herself, Ino blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

"I think your hot!"

The man pulled away and squinted his strangely colored eyes looking quite utterly confused. He put one hand to his forehead and Ino watched him carefully before he commented.

"My temperature can't be over ninety-eight degrees and that I assure you is not hot, it's normal."

Ino burst into a fit of giggles at his childish expression. (How a member of Akatsuki could look childish was beyond her.) Before he clutched her shoulders rather painfully and sneered down at her.

"What's funny this time Yamanaka? **Tell me**!"

Ino shook her head and squashed the rest of her laughter with ease. A serious expression over took her and she merely shook her head.

"Let me up and I'll explain."

The plant man squinted at her before thinking it over and removing himself from her. Cautiously Ino sat up as the vines retreated to just holding her wrists in place. She leaned against a tree and watched him deciding the best way to go about doing this.

"Well..."

Ino started awkwardly as he watched her as a predator watches prey. He almost seemed hungry, sitting back on his haunches and watching her every move. Then Ino remembered who exactly she was and straightened, gathering her dignity before starting her long explanation.

When she finished what exactly all the slang means she finally told him that she found him attractive, of course not without a blush on her cheeks. After everything she had gone over the Akatsuki member just kind of looked at her with those weird unblinking eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot!"

Ino clapped her hands together happily, having had them freed a while ago, before she leaned in playfully.

"So what's your name?"

The plant man blinked at her twice before speaking.

"Zetsu."

Ino huffed in annoyance at his clipped tones and limited vocabulary. She wagged her finger at him and put her hands on her hips.

"You know you should really talk more it really expresses feelings and such!"

Zetsu or the formally dubbed "plant man" just looked at her strangely before nodding.

"Yes. I will remember that."

Ino smiled slowly, her lips curling, her eyes brightened and Zetsu watched fascinated.

Her eyes roved over his shoulder and she gasped. She stood up and smiled so wide Zetsu wondered if it was anatomically possible and probably quite without thinking, she used his knee to help her up.

Zetsu stared in shock at the place she once was. Nobody, nobody in all his years willingly touched him, openly touched him. But this girl, Zetsu looked to see her back turned to him leaning over a log and running her finger down an open flower.

He slowly took a black palm and laid it down in the space where it still remained warm from her touch. Then he looked back to her as she waltzed around identifying flower after flower and plucking them from their stems.

He swallowed the saliva that had somehow accumulated in his mouth during his inattention.

"Zetsu!"

He turned to the sound of his name and found his face full of a bouquet of flowers. He grasped her wrist and lowered them so he could actually see.

"You touched me."

Ino blinked at him seemingly uncomprehending.

"Just now. **You touched my knee**."

Zetsu had never been use to touch but now since he held her wrist his fingers began to slide up her arm.

"Come now it wasn't so bad! It was barely a brush of skin and..."

Her words trailed off as his fingers lightly brushed the crook of her elbow. All talking ceased as she watched his hands' progress. His white left hand still rested on his knee while the other kept going.

His thumb brushed the side of her breast and she stepped back putting the bouquet into his open hand.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"No..I mean...don't worry about it. Here I picked these for you Zetsu."

His fingers closed around the little bouquet and she smiled. Eyes closed, hand outstretched, lips pulled back to show white teeth. Innocent. He felt his own smile form and the thought of eating her barely received notice.

"Thank you."

Ino tucked a blonde strand behind her ear, leaning over him hands on her knees, face smeared with mud, clothes tattered, and back torn. Resilient. "Your welcome."

_"Like the resilience of flowers, she was a cure to him."_


	3. Zetsu x Hinata

Honest this chapter wrote itself and I **really** do like Hinata. It's just sometimes..you've got to be cruel.

"Kindness to Killers"

ZetsuxHinata

**She was a lamb, up and into the end.**

* * *

_"It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that your hiding from..."_

The first time she saw him he was at the table.

(Acting for all wrongs of the world, as if he actually belonged there.)

He was kneeling on a tatami mat sipping his tea.

(As if the bodies on the ground were nothing to him.)

Three Hyuuga corpses bled from each of their broken faces.

(And broken didn't seem correct because their faces seemed to be dissected for all to see.)

Even with the byakugan she wouldn't be able to detect the seal mark on their shattered foreheads.

(Honestly why wasn't she running by now? Or vomiting for that matter.)

Their skulls were split in two, right down the middle.

(It reminded Hinata of a juicy watermelon on a hot summer day.)

Their blood was spread far and wide assimilating itself into the floor.

(Their blood was the juice of the melon...really why was Hinata thinking this? It's absurd, she should have been running.)

The remnants of their dignity and brains were visible.

(The red juicy flesh of the watermelon was their brains...oh so juicy...)

You could hardly distinguish between the white skull bone whilst covered in blood.

(The rind of the flesh really and nothing more..with a sharp knife it was gone and split..much like these poor saps here.)

She was pulled from the break in her sanity by meeting his eyes.

(She regretted it immediately...seeing as his eyes were the devil's own.)

She could have sworn on the grave of her long dead mother, that her heart stopped beating.

(Her blood ran like ice..chilling Hinata to her very core. The tremor of fear was welcome..really. Since moments before she was hyperventilating and suffering from internal hypothermia.)

She collapsed to the ground and that in itself was the best word to describe the ungraceful flop of her knees giving out.

(He was brandishing a pair of chopsticks...which he used to pluck a chunk of one of her brethren's brains out.)

This was the part where Hinata reverted back to her genin days and well beyond the point of usefulness. She watched half in a horrified, vulgar daze as he chewed the flesh in his mouth and then swallowed it.

(She scrambled to her feet...the desperation and terror clinging to her, making her feel a thousand pounds heavier than before.)

The floorboards ripped up and the vines and plant life yanked her back to the ground. Activating the byakugan she freed herself only to fend off more offending plants, which grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to face him. To watch him eat her comrades.

(She leaned forward and retched the rice and sweet buns she had for dinner, sweat rolling down every inch of her as she watched him repeat the process. By the fourth time she found she was making sounds..or pleading something she couldn't understand behind her hysterical cries.)

He frowned at her before standing and closing the distance between them. Hinata was tugging uselessly back as he kneeled down before her. He towered over her petite form and she didn't want to have to face this man.

(Seconds later he was pushing two fingers against her lips. Hinata jerked away from him but his blood covered fingers followed..and all she found herself doing after that was crying quite softly in comparison to before.)

"Quiet, or my meal will be disturbed and I'll have to kill more of your precious people." But still Hinata could not quiet herself and still sobbed, whimpering over and over again.

(What was wrong with her? Why in seven hells wasn't she screaming her bloody lungs out? The man..no, the beast in front of her smiled quite patiently as if he knew her thoughts.)

"Why aren't you begging yet for me to save you little girl?" Hinata could hardly breathe beyond the bile building so instead she shook her head and pulled away. Remarkably he let her get up and run.

(He watched her trip twice before swinging down one corridor and then another. Silently he laughed at her but swallowed hard at the sight of pale, lean legs. Suddenly the corpses behind him weren't appetizing.)

Hinata ran as fast as she could go. The minute she hit the outside air she thought freedom. In the next second the beast was in front of her and she never saw anyone just appear out of nowhere like he had.

(For a moment he watched the terror fill her eyes before she turned again and ran. He watched her just as before, watched as she ran along the walls but never screaming. Funny, he wondered what her screams would sound like.)

Hinata couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't react fast enough. She'd see an instance of his cloak or flytrap shoulders, before turning again and running. It was only a moment later when she thought about screaming.

(He let her scream rang true. So terrified, so melodious, like the sirens cry. Why hadn't he made her scream earlier? Never the less she had to be silenced soon. He felt chakras rise as he tackled her to the ground.)

She kicked and fought him but he trapped her beneath him. Squeezing his mismatched hands around that alabaster throat. She was slender all around and it tightened something in him. Her eyes were shiny with tears.

(Gods she was beautiful. A goddess in the flesh, so innocent. Her opalescent eyes shed tears over and over. She felt so small beneath him and he wondered what it would be like to talk to her, instead of killing her.)

Hinata could see his eyes so calm, so patient, as if the approaching chakras weren't of Anbu leveled ninjas. The hands around her throat convulsed and the last bit of her air wasn't enough to sustain her.

(It was then that she realized she wasn't going to survive him. This beast of Akatsuki, it was then that she remembered her ninja training. She remembered to thrust outward with her chakra filled hands.)

It was then that he broke her neck. So beautiful as her tears kept dripping. So goddess-like as her white night gown made her skin almost translucent. So breath taking even as the light faded from her eyes.

(He placed one kiss upon her dead lips and carried her away. She made the mistake too run and not fight back. Too stay silent and not scream sooner. Too run blindly into the woods without a plan. And that's too damn bad.)

_"...When all your illusions break away, I'll be the only one to blame."_


End file.
